Sonic The Hedgehog: Sequel of the Past
<<>> This is a side story of Sonic: Sequel of the Past Part One is Super Legend Heroes between Part Two and Part Three. And at the end of SLH Part Four, Part Two has come. Prologue While Chris, Stewie and Brian had arrival at Sonic's World aka Green Hill Zone, They come to expect Sonic setting down looking at the sun and ask him what was he's doing, on his own. Sonic tells them about the Villains had already planned to update the army of Raydroids and now he knows the past of the same as Badniks and Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Characters *Sonic The Hedgehog *Ray The Flying Squirrel *Mighty The Armadillo *Miles Tails Prower *Knuckles The Echidna *Sally Acorn *Antoine D'coolette *Rotor Walrus *Bunnie Rabbot *Sir Charles Chuck The Hedgehog *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *SV-8 *CV-9 *Grimer Wormtongue *Metal Sonic (Known to Metallix) *Amy Rose *Bot The Blue Eagle *Malco The Little Hare (Appears in Part Two, Episodes 1 to 2) *Dr. Kintobor *Egg Robo *Mecha Sonic *Heavy King (Appears in Part Two, Episode 9) *Derek The Office Bear (Only appear once in the Future as a Minor Character) *Manic The Hedgehog (Episode 1 Only and Been Mentioned in Part Two) *Sonia The Hedgehog (Episode 1 Only and Been Mentioned in Part Two) *Goku (Cameo) *Pyro (Cameo) *Mr. Game and Watch (Cameo) Minor Characters *Chris Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Blaze The Cat (Part One Only) *Rayman (Part Two Only) *Globox (Part Two Only) *Mario (Part Two Only) *Luigi (Part Two Only) *Yoshi (Part Two Only) *Sunset Shimmer (Part Two Only) *Peter Griffin (Part Two Only) *Lois Griffin (Voice, Part Two Only) *Mega Man (Part Two Only) *Pac-Man (Part Two Only) *Bomberman (Part Two Only) *Shantae (Cameo) *Rottytops (Cameo) *Ronin (Cameo) *Princess Daisy (Cameo) *Princess Peach (Cameo) *Perry The Boy-Umberlla (Cameo) *Cynder The Dragon (Cameo) *Grand Minimus (Cameo) *Crystal The Dragon (Cameo, Part One and her Appearance Part Two) *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Mentioned) *Francine The Dragon (Mentioned) *Mr. Dark (Mentioned) *Ly The Fairy (Mentioned) *Wario (Mentioned) *Waluigi (Mentioned) *Kirby (Mentioned) *Pikachu (Mentioned) *Homer Simpson (Mentioned) *Link (Mentioned) *Fox McCloud (Mentioned) *Samus (Mentioned) *Donkey Kong (Mentioned) Episode Comics Gallery Sonic_tails_and_knuckles_sotp_sth_by_mighty355-d9atum6.png Metal_Sonic_SSOTPP2.png|Metal Sonic Appears Known as Metallix knuckles_is_here_in_angel_island_by_mighty355-dc181ho.png Turning_to_super_sonic_by_mighty355-dc0ee83.png|Sonic turns into Super Sonic in Sequel of the past Part Two Trivia *Sonic The Hedgehog was based of the game since 1991. Sonic was known parody of the 1990s, Sonic 1, Sonic 2, Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic Satam TV, Sonic CD, SegaSonic The Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog Archie in USA and Canada, Sonic The Comic Fleetway in UK, Sonic 3 and Sonic and Knuckles. And the Release of the New Game, Sonic Mania and the Update Version of Sonic Mania Plus. *Sonic's high-top shoes were orange and white stripes like Sonic Commercial USA 1991 'The hot new game from Genesis games' and Sonic 8-bit from SMS and Sega Game Gear system before Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. *Sally's hair was black, her skin was pink and her eyes are blue in Sonic Archie Comic 1993. *Robotnik's form with his Purple Arms was on the front cover from Sonic the Hedgehog Yearbook 1991 in the UK and a bit stylist in Sonic Satam or Sonic Archie Comic. Then his change himself in his new form from Sonic The Comic Fleetway Issue 22 and Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog in Part Two Episode 2 aka Episode 8. *Professor Grimer (or much prefer the name Grimer Wormtongue or Grima from The Lord of the Rings) appears in Sonic Sequel of the Past Part Two from Sonic The Comic Issue 21 in the UK, and close to the following year of the same name of Grimer from Pokemon (Pocket Monsters) in 1996. *Sonia and Manic (Sonic's Brother and Sister) are from Sonic Underground, They appeared for only one episode comic. *Tails' an orange and bit dark color with his shoes white and red stripes and Red Socks in Sonic Satam Pilot Episode "Head or Tails". *Knuckles however was the same form in Sonic The Comic Fleetway UK, his shoes were red and green stripes and Yellow Round-Tops between his legs. *Dulsy and Slpney cannot appear in Sonic: Sequel of the Past Comics. *It was used for the pic of Rayman Comic Short #10 to encounter Episode 10 Part Two, this Christmas at the end, while Mario, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Luigi, Yoshi and Knuckles came to meet Mega Man, Bomberman and Pac-Man. Category:Comics Category:Sonic Sequel of the Past